1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device is set in a checking device for testing a power source and a picture signal so as to be checked or adjusted before the electro-optical device is completed or delivered. Subsequently, after checking and adjustment are finished, the electro-optical device separates from the check device, and then charge of a signal remains in a peripheral circuit or lines of the electro-optical device. When the charge remains, it is difficult to check or adjust the electro-optical device in detail.
Accordingly, JP-A-3173200 discloses a technology In which exterior circuit connecting terminals connected to a picture signal line or a potential line of a counter electrode from an exterior of an electro-optical device are connected to each other with a discharging resistor or a grounding switch therebetween.
However, according to JP-A-3173200, the connecting-discharging resistor or the grounding switch is required to be installed in the electro-optical device. Even though the connecting-discharging resistor or the grounding switch are installed on a substrate, there is a technical problem in that other elements on the substrate may be influenced when a contact hole or line is formed in order to connect the picture signal line or the potential line of the counter electrode to the connecting-discharging resistor or the grounding switch. In particular, in order to connect the constant-potential capacitor line forming an upper side electrode of the storage capacitor and the discharging resistor formed below the storage capacitor, which may deteriorate the dielectric film, a contact hole is formed by direct etching and the like. Accordingly, there is a technical problem that the storage capacitor is degraded.